


Nox Terrorem

by Strawberry_Sco0ter



Category: Danganronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst to Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst/Fluff, Comfort, Crying, F/M, Fangan, Fanganronpa, Fear, Fluffy, Hiroto Natsuo - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kazue Orimo - Freeform, Living Together, Lots of Crying, Night, Nightmares, Nighttime, Simulation, Sleep, Sleeping Together, fangame, post-killing game, surprise it was a simulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Sco0ter/pseuds/Strawberry_Sco0ter
Summary: After the Killing Game simulation, Nothing has been the same for the Former Ultimate Historian and Secret Agent. This night proves it.
Relationships: Danganronpa oc/ Danganronpa oc, Kazue Orimo/Hiroto Natsuo, OC/OC
Collections: Fanganronpa Drabbles





	Nox Terrorem

**Author's Note:**

> Nox Terrorem: Latin for ‘Night Terrors’
> 
> Yeahhhh baby my first work on this fuckign app hope you enjoy this dumpster-fire
> 
> The only character that belongs to me is Kazue lol
> 
> -Strawb

When Hiroto woke up in the middle of the night, he didn’t expect Kazue to be gone. It was odd, because ever since the simulation she never left his side. Even three years after, she didn’t feel safe without him, not that he complained or anything. He got out of bed as quick as he was able to, messing up the covers more than usual. Maybe she had another night terror, he thought. She’s been having a lot of those before they moved in together, and even then she would still have them. And they weren’t small either. She seemed to relive her trauma in excruciating detail, at least that’s what she told him.

Hiroto got up and began feeling around for the doorknob, finally opening the door. All the lights were off, except for the kitchen light, so it seemed that she was at least safe. Until he heard a glass shatter and a body drop to the floor. The remaining sleep in him disappeared in an instant, and he ran to the kitchen. 

There he saw Kazue, surrounded by glass and curled up in a ball, still in her nightgown and sobbing her eyes out. This wasn’t the first time this happened, thankfully, and the two have had plenty of therapy sessions on how to deal with it. Hiroto knelt down to her level, before she backed away from him, grabbing a spare glass piece and pointing it at him. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” She yelled, her hair was frayed and her eyes were wide open. Her breathing got faster and she became more and more hysteric. 

No matter how many times it happened, it always hurt him to see her like that. It was the polar opposite of the girl he fell in love with. So scared and alone and helpless. He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to drop the glass. He didn’t need another missing eye, he thought. “Kazue. It’s me, Hiroto.” She looked up at him and her breathing seemed to slow. “You’re safe. We’re safe. None of it was real. We’re both alive, okay?” She slowly nodded. Silence. Just the two of them. He let go of her wrist, and opened up his arms. “...You want a hug?”

And all hell broke loose. She tackled him and began sobbing again. He felt his shoulder getting wet as he combed his hand through her hair. She didn’t seem close to stopping either. “It’s fine, honey. Take your time.” He smiled pitifully. He knew how much she hated being vulnerable, and the simulation made it all worse for her. He had seen her like this plenty of times, but each and every moment made his heart wrench for her.

Hiroto held her face in his hands. “Kazue. Listen to me, please. I love you, and that’s never gonna change. It hurts me so much to see you like this. It’s okay to be vulnerable, alright? I don’t want you bottling all of this up and then breaking. It’s not good for you, okay?” Her crying stopped, and now she just whimpered. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. “C’mon, you’re probably tired.”

She looked down at the glass. “But-“

“It’s fine. I’ll clean it up in the morning. Please, get some rest sweetheart.” He helped her up, and held her hand to the bedroom. He opened and shut the door, before they laid on the bed. Hiroto felt something on her chest, before seeing Kazue, already passed out and snoring peacefully. He ruffled her hair and felt himself drifting off as well. They definitely had some talking to do in the morning.


End file.
